Night
by mrandmrsstabler
Summary: "I'm sorry Elliot." Olivia breathed softly. "So sorry..." "No, no. I'm not angry you don't have to apologize, just stay with me and I'll make it better. I promise, you just have stay with me. You can't ever leave Liv." He would have given anything, to take back that night. Tons of smut...TONS
1. Night

Elliot sat in the precinct and frantically played with his pen as he impatiently waited for Olivia to get back from the coffee shop. He hated when she wasn't around, it made the hairs on his skin spark with anticipation and his lips were almost always blue from the irresponsible biting his teeth would do.

He and Olivia had been staying together for a month and things had never been better. He thought about that first night to help him cope with the present absence of the woman he loved. He remembered the morning he had signed his divorce papers, glad to finally be rid of the burden Kathy had enforced on him for so long. Even as he spent the rest of the day with his two kids, he ached for the freedom only Olivia could give him.

He remembered dropping the kids off at Kathy's early so he could spend more time with Olivia-his best friend and partner of ten years. She had been open and honest with him. She listened to him and addressed him by his first name, not the demeaning nicknames Kathy often used to taunt him in a heated argument.

There was no pressure to conform into some 9 to 5 husband or World Series dad. Olivia hadn't asked him to be any of those things, just himself. Thus, everything that came after was completely natural.

They had been together- officially together for five months and everything was perfect. The last couple of weeks had brought them closer than ever before and every moment they spent apart felt like a lifetime to Elliot.

There wasn't a moments piece until an opportunity came to pull her body against his. And that moment had seemingly presented itself when she laced her arm around his chest and kissed the side of his cheek from behind.

"Hi," she whispered low enough for only him to here. Elliot yanked her neck down and kissed the lingering smile on her lips with such passion that Olivia could feel the warm sensation building up in the pit of stomach. She reluctantly pulled away and sat across from him, anxious to get home.

"All ready?" Elliot nodded in response to her light and lively tone.

"Yeah, let me just grab my coat." Elliot whispered. They had had plans to go out to dinner but Elliot cancelled their reservations after the heavy snowfall fell from he skies. So they had both agreed to stay home and spend time with each other.

Since it was the end of the day and everyone they knew had gone home, they made no attempt to hide their public displays of affection. They didn't worry about the prying eyes of their friends and colleagues as they walked out the door hand in hand.

They didn't worry about the disapproving glare of IAB as they kissed before getting in the car. No, they didn't hide the love they had denied themselves for so long. They simply went on with their lives completely oblivious to everything around them.

Once they were in the security of their car, Elliot gently spoke to her as the heat filled the space between them.

"Do you have everything you need?" He asked as he pulled off onto the icy streets of manhattan. Olivia was trying a new recipe tonight and she had mentioned not having all the ingredients this morning when he left the comfort of their bed to get ready for work.

"Mhm. I stopped by the store before I came to pick you up."

"Oh good. The kids are coming tomorrow after church."

"I know. I spoke to Kathy, I'm going to pick them up at her mothers house and take them out for ice skating or something. Whatever they want..."

"When did you speak to Kathy?"

"This morning after you left for work." Olivia could see Elliot's knuckles turn white as his hands flexed against the steering wheel. He hated the way Kathy spoke to him and he couldn't even begin to comprehend how she may have spoken to Liv. Kathy had been more than upfront about her feelings towards Olivia from day one and Elliot knew they were nothing to brag about.

"Elliot it's ok. The whole thing was very...civil. I'm sure Kathy only said those things to hurt you. To make you feel like you didn't deserve to be happy, but it's over. It's just you and me now." Olivia reassured as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Elliot eased into a red light before looking into the warm chocolate depths of her eyes. "Why are you so good to me?" He asked

"Because I love you."

"Are you sure it's not because of this morning?" Elliot grinned as his eyes drifted downwards towards her chest.

"Quite sure, because it's nothing compared to what'll happen tonight." She responded as she kissed him softly on the lips. Elliot pressed for more but was interrupted by the impatient honking of the driver behind him.

He groaned as he turned away from her and drove off further into the city. Instinctively he turned on the police scanner and listened in to the local reports. "Jane doe found missing...back up on 22...two officers down..."

"Elliot not tonight. I hate it when you listen to that thing.'its so distracting."

"Hold on it's almost there." Elliot protested as he tuned in harder then before and then everything had happened so fast. The steering wheel had swerved, then a flash of light and a series of loud honks from the car in the other lane.

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled out but her scream had fallen on deaf ears. Elliot regained control of the steering wheel and charged back over into his lane speeding off faster then before until he was confident he and Olivia were as far away from there as possible.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he heard Olivia gasping beside him.

"Just turn the damn thing off!" She begged. This time he complied. They stumbled into their apartment both mentally exhausted from their near accident. Elliot threw his keys on the counter and unpacked the food, Olivia had in the car.

When he was finished he stood behind her and slid his hand across the edge of her abdomen. Their bodies were flush against each other as she cooked the simple dish. Elliot kissed her head through her thick curls and then released her from his embrace.

"You have to be more careful," she said quietly.

"I thought I was."

"I know." As Olivia put the plates on the table neither of them made eye contact. Even though Elliot had been staring at her the whole time, Olivia simply hadn't looked back. She kept her eyes fixed on her food as they ate in silence.


	2. Cross My Heart

After dinner, Olivia had left Elliot to get ready for bed. He cleaned the table and washed the dishes, while she had a hot bath and dressed herself appropriately for the occasion.

Olivia had just finished blow drying her hair when she heard Elliot close the bedroom door. She gave herself one last look before stepping out into the room to be with him. She caught Elliot taking off his shoes and went to help him.

Neither of them said a word as she undid the laces of his shoes. Their intimacy had spoken for them, in ways words couldn't begin to describe. As Olivia pulled off his shoe with one small and gentle tug, Elliot sized her up and down. The black lace bra she was wearing pushed her chest up to meet his lustful gaze and the matching underwear she wore longed to be peeled off by Elliot's more than capable hands.

When she was done with his shoes, Elliot pulled her up and let her straddle his waist. He kissed her lips and sucked on them, exploring her mouth with tender curiosity. The bulge in his pants grew as he felt them grow swollen with passion. He let out a small sigh as he felt the fabric between them moisten with Olivia's warm fluids. She was ready for him, but he wanted to take things slow. Tonight they were both here, tonight they were both alive, tonight they could feel each other- completely and it was a sensation Elliot never wanted let go of.

He left her lips aside and made his way down to her neck and her collar bone. Each suck and gnaw at her soft skin left a mark of unimaginable love- a symbol of Elliot's feeling towards the woman who was racked against his body. He undid the clasps of her bra, as Olivia captured his lips again.

Her fingers desperately fought with the zipper in his jeans as he broke the kiss again to finish what he started. His tongue feverishly ate at the pensive curve of her breast. Olivia let out a small gasp as she arched into his touch.

Elliot's hand ran down her spine until it found the second barrier of lace. His thumbs curved under the brink of the fabric and slowly pushed them aside until Olivia had been completely naked in his arms and anxious to have him inside of her.

She pushed his hands off and away and yanked out his throbbing cock until she had all thick, nine inches of him at her disposal. She rubbed him feverishly until he too began to have the first of his release. Without hesitation she rose herself upon him and slammed her hips all the way down until they met his.

They each moaned out at the disruptive contact they had forced their bodies to be ordained too. Olivia had been so tight around Elliot that it hurt to move. And Elliot had been so rigidly deep inside of her that he brought her to tears.

He had never been able to get all of himself in her. Olivia would always complain about it being too much, but here they were joined at the hip. She let out a whimpered sigh as she breathed heavily into Elliot's ear.

She wanted him to remember everything she felt for him. She wanted him to know how her body responded to his, she wanted him never to forget how she gave her body willingly to his in the wake of their love.

Elliot knew better than to move first. They were both sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for their bodies to get used to the invasion of their selfish sex. They were both in uncomfortable pain but they no doubt wanted more of each other.

Olivia moved first, extremely slowly. Every time she moved up and slid back down she became more aware of the feeling of Elliot being so deep inside her. She made soft moans with each gentle thrust until Elliot was ready too.

He gripped her back for support as he boldly pushed up to meet her thrusts. He caressed her faced and kissed her tears as he looked into her eyes. He was so lost in them, so incredibly lost in their warm light. He captured each of her moans with his kiss and when they'd parted again her breathing got heavier. Olivia held to him tightly as she lightly bounced onto him, their eyes glued to one another's. Elliot moved in harder and watched as her face winced in painful pleasure. She let out a trembling gasp while pushing her hips against him.

"El," she moaned.

"I'm so close baby don't stop." He begged as pulled her in closer. They had a steady rhythm of just moving in against each other and god it felt so good.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she whispered. Elliot took his other hand and slowly slid it down the middle of her body stopping at the middle of her stomach where an awful scar had been. Elliot caressed her there as if to wash away the origin of that particular injury. The one only he knew the truth about. Olivia whimpered out and began to push back into him again.

"Ah fuck," he whispered as he looked down and caught her touching herself. He moved her hand away and used his thumb to rub her clit. He gasped at how incredibly wet she was. His finger seemed to escape in the slippery folds of her core. Olivia tightened her grip around his neck and arched her back to meet his touch.

"O god El, don't stop." She pleaded as she reached down and pressed his wrist harder into her. Tiny beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, it was all too much. Too tight, too hot, too good to contain. Their lips were centimeters apart, each mouth stealing air to go on. It was suffocating really, but they couldn't get enough. He leaned in and closed the gap, kissing her until they tongues were tangled. Olivia broke tore away and moved faster trying to get off at the sigh of Elliot still feeling her up.

"Come on me." Elliot whispered behind her ear and in a few more strokes he felt her clamp down on him and soak his throbbing cock with incredibly hot fluids. Olivia fell limp in his arms as their movement came to a slow stop. Elliot continued to pump in her after every few seconds, giving her time to adjust and build up.

After a few minutes he leaned her into the bed, their limbs remaining in tact to fuck her some more. Olivia moaned as he started to move again.

"Fuck Liv," Elliot groaned between her legs. Olivia drove her nails around his chest forcing Elliot to close his eyes. His pace quickened as he drew her legs closer around him, his hips bucking wildly to meet her core. He was seconds away from coming and it felt so good. Quickly he pulled out and started jerking in front of her, but Olivia attacked him and threw him down on the bed. She grabbed his cock and shoved it back inside her.

"No...I want you to come inside me."

"Are you sure."

"El...I'm ready now."

She pushed her hips against him a few more times and cried out when she felt Elliot firm grip tighten on her ribs.

"Aaah! Shit..." Elliot yelled as he came He spurted a thick load inside her, trembling at the edge of his release. It was amazing, possibly the best sex he'd ever had. Ever since the accident he'd been keen on making love to her, it never really was about fucking, or her pleasure over his and vice versa, it was just the way he preferred things to be. So far so good.

As Olivia drew the covers over their naked bodies, Elliot rested his head firmly against her chest desperate to hear the quiet flutter of her heart beat.

"Did I hurt you?" He commented as he fought the urge to sleep.

"I'll be ok," she mumbled softly. They had both begun to drift when Elliot noticed the bright sparkle of her wedding ring on her finger.

"Did you really going to marry me?"He asked as he caressed the soft skin on the curve of her body.

"Yes," she replied quietly with a smile Elliot could only feel as he shut his eyes again.

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying that?"

"I swear," she giggled.

"Cross your heart?"

"And hope to die."

* * *

**Are you following me here? Good. For those of you who've read Picture Perfect and thought that was cruel...you haven't seen nothing yet! What do you think's going to happen?**


	3. Indispositon

The next morning, Elliot woke up in bed alone. He was wearing boxer shorts and a plain V-neck. He frowned as he tried to recall the last of his moments with Olivia. He rose from the bed upset that he hadn't realized her leave him in the night.

She was no doubt on her way to pick up the kids by now and Elliot was already twenty minutes late for work. He jumped into the shower and dressed himself more casually than he should of and walked out the door.

Since Liv had taken the car, he would have to take a taxi to work. When he walked into the precinct a record forty five minutes late, Cragen gave him a hazardous look. He finished briefing Munch and Fin before ordering his detective into his office. Neither of his friends had looked his way.

Cragen sat at his desk and looked at Elliot for a very long time. He vividly remembered the last conversation they had and didn't expect Elliot to be anywhere near the precinct, not when so much was at risk. He studied the tenacious look in his eyes and had come to the conclusion that he did look better than before but his instinct told him just to take things slow.

"Captain?"

"What the hell are you doing here Stabler?" Cragen asked as he poured himself a drink.

"Reporting for duty sir."

"You don't need to report to anything. Go home. I want you out of my office and out of my precinct Elliot. It's too dangerous."

"Captain, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Elliot, after your last case, I can't-you shouldn't be here. I caught your ass once but twice..."

Elliot was about to protest when his phone rang. He looked down at the number, it was Kathy.

Elliot sighed. "Excuse me. I need to take this." Elliot flipped open his phone annoyed that he even had to speak to her. Now that she and Olivia were on common ground, he had hoped that they'd sort out everything with the kids and just leave him the hell out of it.

"What is it Kathy? What do you mean? No Olivia was supposed to pick them up...Kathy are you there?...I said Olivia was supposed to pick them up, I thought you guys talked about it last night...well she said that you did...whatever...I'm tied up at work, I'll stop by later..." Elliot hung up the phone too annoyed to say goodbye.

"Sorry about that cap' so what are you-"

"You talked with Olivia?"

"Yes."' Elliot replied with an amused smile. "She's only been my partner for ten years, captain. "

Cragen was quiet for sometime. He threw back the scotch he poured for himself and didn't look at Elliot as his next words left his mouth. "Go home Elliot. I'll call you if something comes up. For right now, Munch and Fin have everything covered."

"Captain I-"

"Leave, now. I'll call you if anything comes up."

Elliot frowned. Cragen's tone of voice was strange. It was not a threat, it was not anger, irritation maybe but there was definitely a fix of pity. Elliot couldn't pin point the situation but as he sat across from his boss, he had made a vow to get to the bottom of this but right now he'd leave.

He very suddenly ached for Olivia-the smell of her hair, the taste of her lips, the touch of her skin. He left without a final word and when he pass his fellow colleagues he didn't care to broach them on the subject. He just needed to get as far away as possible before he exploded.

He wasn't angry, just frustrated. Why today of all days? He woke up late, Olivia forgot to pick up the kids, Cragen threw him out the door- he felt like he couldn't contain himself, like everything had some how depended on him and he had one way or another screwed up.

He went home and didn't bother to call Kathy for the kids. It was already two in the afternoon an by the time he reached her mothers and gotten them back to the city it would be going on five a clock. Their day would be short and pointless, seeing as Kathy had always been so keen on their custody hours. Regardless of how late he'd pick them up she'd still be at his door waiting to get the kids at 7.

He sighed as he opened up the door to the apartment. He knew Olivia was home after just seeing their car parked outside the building. When he walked in he found her lying on the couch crunched up between a thin blanket and a few pillows.

He kissed her forehead and sat by her feet. "You're home early."

"Cragen kicked me out."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't say, just sent me home. Kathy called. What happened this morning? I thought you were going to get the kids."

"I was but I had gotten really sick and I tried to call her but she wouldn't answer."

"Sick? What's the matter? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I just have a little bug." Elliot put his hand on her forehead frowned with concern.

"Olivia you're ice cold. You need to go to a hospital."'

"No I'll be fine really. It'll pass, I used to get it a lot when I was younger. I can take care of myself Elliot, there's no need to worry."

Elliot sighed. She was as stubborn as he was so he didn't think to fight her on it. It would have been completely pointless, and he didn't feel right getting her upset only to spend the rest of the evening in the apartment.

"You know we really have to tell the gang about us."

Olivia turned to look at him while he rubbed her feet. "Elliot we talked about this."

"Liv, were married. Come on, we can't keep them in the dark about this."

"Yes we can. Elliot I love you, but I'm not ready to give up my job so we can kiss in front of Cragen."

"Olivia that kiss, isn't just anything. It's the one thing in world that lets people know that we're together."

"I know and I want us to have that but I don't think we should tell everyone yet. That's all."

"So when then?"

"After we do it. If we can hold off and go back to work together we can prove to Cragen that it doesn't change anything. We can prove that we can still work together without bias towards the victim or the perp."

Elliot considered this. He hadn't thought about it like that, and the more he did the more he agreed it be better to wait like she said. They'd have a better chance at keeping their jobs and he wouldn't have to worry about facing Cragen just yet to tell him that the woman he considered to be his daughter would soon be his new wife.

"Then after a year, since it usually takes that long to plan one anyway, we'll tell them and invite them to the wedding." Olivia continued.

"Okay, whatever you want." Elliot replied. Olivia sat up to meet his lips and kissed him.

"Thank you." she whispered. She spatched out a brownie she just made, from out of the cooking pan and ate one while flicking through the channels. She settled on the sound of music and they sat together in complete silence watching it. It was one of Olivia's favorite movies and AMC played it almost twice a day around christmas. Ever now and then Elliot's eyes would wonder and fall on her perfectly manicured feet, or the natural beauty and softness of her face. He could live like this for the rest of his life. He only needed her in his world, everything else was an indisposition.

"El?" She whispered.

"Hm?"

"I want you inside me again...all of you...like before."

"Again?"

Olivia nodded with a smirk. Olivia sat up and eagerly kissed him, unzipping his pants as she went. Within seconds she had him completely exposed and ready for her disposal. Elliot groaned into their kiss as she began to yank him. He peeled off her tank and pushed her down on her back. Olivia gasped as he broke the kiss and began a make out session with her boobs. Using her free hand she pulled down her boy shorts and wiggled out of them.

Finally free of any restraints, Elliot pushed his hands down so that he could feel how wet she was. Olivia shuddered beneath him and bit her lips to silence the moans in her throat as he slipped in two fingers. They were coarse and soft at the same time, but each had moved with a determined purpose to make her come.

"Elliot please," she moaned with a sigh.

"What?" He asked as he bit down on one of her nipples.

"I need you."

"I know baby. Not yet, you're almost there." Elliot roughly rubbed her when he noticed the spatula hanging over the cooking pan. He looked down at her closed eyes and contorted face before making his decision. He grabbed it off the table pushed the handle inside of her. Olivia let out a tampered gasp and opened her eyes. They were dark and wet and full of lust. Her lips were red and swollen and her face looked like she'd been crying but she was in another zone entirely.

Elliot twisted and turned the thick handle, pushing and pulling it in and out of her, literally possessed by her encouraging moans which seemed to get louder the more he went on. He gripped the back of her neck so she was in a near upright fetal position and continued to plunge the it in.

"Ah, fuck!" Olivia moaned as she bit down on her lip. Elliot drove the utensil with full force and speed determined to make her come. "Faster," she begged. He complied and listened to her whimper as her legs gave out while she came all over the spatula and his hand. He pulled it out and threw it across the floor dying to taste her. He started at her mouth first, twisting his tongue with hers, then further down to her jaw, her neck, each of her boobs, her torso, her scar, and then the wet and warm folds of her core. He took his time licking and sucking until he was in top form.

By then, Olivia was so agitated that she kicked him away and pulled his cock to the tip of her core. With ease he pushed just the tip of his head in, and then inch by inch went deeper inside of her until he had her to the hilt. He started pumping in her, their bodies rocking on the couch.

"Am I too big for you? You're so tight Liv."

Olivia shook her head and said, "More. Give me more." Their bodies were tied together now. their wasn't room for much movement. Id' take effort to get him out of her at this point. "god El, feelsso good."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Elliot groaned as he slammed into her hips. "I need to come!"

"Harder El," Olivia moaned.

Elliot grunted above her to lost in control to hear what she was saying, but he was doing her and for the life of him he couldn't stop sliding in. She felt so good wrapped around him, that the mere thought made him harder.

"El-

"Hold on," he gasped. "Shit!" Olivia panted as he shot wave after wave of his hot sticky come inside her. She held him as he moaned and continued to stroke until every drop was spent.

He laid on her completely still for a moment, and listened as their breathing had gone from coarse to a soft and silent whisper. Without breaking their contact he brought her back over to the couch and held her in his arms. As he caressed her hair she spoke to him in a hushed tone.

"El?"

"Hm?"

"Stay with me ok?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere," Elliot frowned. It bothered him that Olivia could ever doubt him like that

"I mean tomorrow." She said raising her head to look him in the eyes. "Don't let me go." He brushed a few strands of hair from her face before pulling her down to kiss him. He moaned in her mouth as he felt himself slightly slide out of her and then finally breathed again as she rested back down on him.

"You'll stay with me until the day you die."

"And after?"

"And after, and always...until the end of time. Just you and me." He said as kissed her head again. And when he closed his eyes for the second time they had both fallen asleep.

The next morning they were still on the couch, their bodies still tangled with one another. Elliot woke up first thankful that he had somehow pulled out in the middle of the night. He reached for his watch on the floor to check the time. It was only seven and it had felt like 2 in the afternoon.

"Liv? Come on baby it's time to wake up." She didn't budge. "Liv? Sweet come on, were running late," he said. As he looked down at the mess they had become he tried to reason with her as he felt the beginning of her response move against him.

His cell phone began ringing at an incredibly loud and obnoxious volume. He shot around and jumped at his phone eager to make it stop. He put his phone to his ear and was completely caught off guard as the sound of Casey's rampant voice shouts a spew of words for him to listen to.

Olivia stirred in his arms and looked up at him with a sweet gaze. "What the hell were you thinking Stabler?"

"Casey calm down, ok relax. I just went in to get some work done that's all."

"Do we really need to talk about Elliot, or are you going to be a grown man and just face what you did? Olivia wouldn't want you going back there, not after everything that's happened between the two of you."

"Case, Liv's fine with it. So would please stop thinking that you know everything about everyone for one minute so I can get my life together?"

"Elliot-"

"What? Do you want to talk to her? Here." Elliot gives Olivia the phone but she shakes her head no. "Liv, come on just say hi." Still no. "Please?"

"No Elliot I don't feel like it. I'll see her when we get to the precinct." Olivia protested as she rested her chin on his chest. She rubbed the soft skin of his frame in small circles, and planted soft kisses on him while he spoke to Casey.

"No...she said she'd meet you at the precinct...o come on- Casey! You can ask her yourself we're leaving soon...yes! Fine goodbye." Elliot let out an exasperated sigh as he hung up the phone.

He looked to Olivia who was now working her way further down his lower torso.

"Liv, don't. I have to get to work."

"Mm...you promised." Olivia replied between kisses. Elliot gasped when he felt her soft lips wrap around his now throbbing cock.

"Liv...damn it!" Elliot groaned. He stopped fighting her advances and pumped the tip of his cock inside her mouth.

Olivia licked the swollen bulge in her mouth while gently jerking the remaining form in her hands. She had been on him since he got off the phone with Casey, and had refused to come up for air.

Elliot tried to force more of himself in her but Olivia spit him out with a gasp of satisfaction. She licked away the precom from her lips and smiled at him as he continued to push against her. She straddled his waist and pulled his cock between her legs.

She shuttered as she felt him touch the wet center of her core. For a moment all movement ceased between them. She looked into his eyes and slowly pushed down, feeling every single inch sink deeper into her.

Elliot clutched her hips as he grew bigger at the sound of her panting. Olivia chucked her hips forward using her hand on his chest to balance out her fluctuating weight. Elliot groaned beneath her at the tight contact between them.

Olivia pulled his hand up towards her breast as she continued to smash against him.

"O god yes El, you feel so good." She whispered in a soft moan. She was lost in her desire for him. She had never wanted a human so strongly before in her entire life. Only Elliot could make her feel this way. Only Elliot could make her feel alive and it was a feeling she couldn't beat.

She gasped as she felt him caress the scar on her abdomen. She thrusted stronger against him, marveling at the wet warmth seeping between them. It drove her insane. She drove her fingers up her face and through her curls .

"Oh jesus Liv, don't stop." It was all to much for her. She closed her eyes and moved harder.

"El, I'm gonna come baby."

"No no, don't stop. Stay with me Liv."

"Elliot! I can't!" she whimpered. They both groaned as she soaked his cock with a hot orgasm. She shivered too weak to go on despite Elliot's persistent thrusts.

She stopped moving and leaned down into his lips. She didn't kiss him. She only brushed her lips against his before sucking in the breath that escaped his mouth.

Elliot's face was mixed with love and pain, lust and content as he store into her eyes. She held his gaze for a while before looking away. Elliot used this opportunity to throw her down on her back.

He used her shoulders to slide her down closer to him as he mindlessly fucked her to the edge.

"O god Elliot!" she moaned.

"What? Does my cock feel good inside you? Tell me you love it, tell me your can't bare the thought of me leaving you. Tell me you want rough and and hard."

"Elliot please-"

"Go on tell me so you can make me come. Your so tight baby, just tell me."

"I love it," she gasped. One of Elliot's hands found her core and rubbed the silk skin. He grinned in amusement as her back arched into him, allowing him full access to her hard nipples.

He devoured them, he devoured her as he pushed in harder. "You feel so good on me baby. She clung on to him as her hips lifted to meet his thrusts.

"Deeper baby. Just a little more." Olivia begged and sealed her request with a languid kiss. She sucked her his lips and explored his tongue, desperate to have all of him. He moaned in her mouth as he consented to her request.

"I'm almost there baby," Elliot promised.

"Come inside me El! I need you," Olivia screamed. He roughly pumped into her for the final time before spilling every drop of his come into her. The warm rush of sexual fluid squirted against her womb and coated a thick layer of love in the depths of her body.

Olivia cried out in anguish as Elliot collapsed down on to her body, breathless and completely spent. He kissed her lips. They toyed with each other for a minutes before he pushed up, coaxing another moan from her throat.

"I love you to death...you know that right?" Elliot asked as he looked into her eyes. Olivia nodded before returning his gaze and turning them on their side.

"Stay inside me. I just want to feel you a while longer." Elliot nodded in agreement and felt a wave of exhaustion hit him as he felt her relax into his chest. He rubbed the sweat on her back and listened as her breathing came down to a steady pace.

He waited until his alarm went off before moving out of her to get ready for work.

"You promised you'd stay." She said siting up on her shoulder. Her hair loosely fell and over her shoulder and her free hand comforted the curves of her skin that were occupied by Elliot only seconds before.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're coming with me."

"Elliot you know I can't," Olivia said quietly.

"Why not? We could be just the same out there as we are in here." Elliot argued.

"Elliot-"

"You know, what are you so afraid of?"

"Elliot people are going to see you-"

"And people are going to see you. And they're going to look at us and they're going to see how happy you make me, how happy we make each other. They're not going to care about the rest." Olivia remained silent as she listened to the determination in his voice and it scared her.

"Hey?" Elliot said to grab her attention. In one stride he closed the distance between them and held her face in his hands. "I love you." Olivia nodded despite the fear that was chilling her skin. She felt a rush of satisfaction as his lips closed around hers. The kiss intensified as if to provoke more, but they had already had that and now it was time to return to the grueling reality of working in the 1-6.


	4. Passive Past

Elliot let out a sigh of relief when she finally breezed through the doors of the 1-6, carrying six double steamed caramel lattes.

"What took you so long?" He asked with more irritation than he intended.

Olivia glared at him but her irritation was more vivid than his. They were all on edge with the case they were working on now. The reoccurring rapes in a suburban community outside of the city had been brutal and frequent since last Monday. Having been working on the case for five grueling days, some twelve victims later, Cragen finally decided to send them under cover.

"Ok Nick, Amanda. I'm sending you guys UC. It'll be local but you'll have time-

"I thought Olivia and I were doing this case captain." Elliot said in all seriousness. Everyone exchanged glances with one another.

"Elliot I thought I sent you home."

"You did. That was yesterday. Now I'm back, which brings us to our new dilemma. Why don't Liv and I have this case?"

"Elliot..." Cragen began, but he couldn't find the words to say anything.

"Don't worry Don, I'll take it from here." Huang said finally speaking up. "Elliot come with me."

"No. I wanna know. Captain? Why don't Liv and I have this case?"

"Elliot go with Huang. We'll talk more about it later." Elliot scoffed and looked Amanda and Nick up and down like they were dirt. He shoved Amaro in the shoulder as he passed by, thoroughly annoyed that he had to see anyone.

"So Elliot, sit down." Huang ordered politely in an interrogation room. After his scene outside, Cragen left the details to Munch and escaped to watch Elliot's questioning. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not wasting your time George, so don't waste mine."

"Ok fair enough. Have you been sleeping?"

"I sleep fine."

"Why do you want to do this case with Olivia?"

"What do you you have shields between your eyes? She's my partner for chrissake or haven't you been here for the last ten years. "

"There's no need to get upset Elliot-

"No there is a need. Cragen goes and hires those two pigeon heads from central and I'm just supposed to stand by and watch while he hands them my job?"

"Maybe you should be wondering why he felt the need to hire them in the first place." Elliot stood abruptly from the chair knocking it down with a loud bang and rose his fist to Huang's face. Outside Cragen was ready to intervene but Casey whom's mysteriously appeared stopped him.

Elliot stepped back and dropped his hand, "You know nothing about that," he spat.

"Why don't you tell me?" Huang offered.

Elliot shook his head. "You're sick." His head was spinning but he was straight enough to speak and Huang knew it. He had time to push further but the window was small. Just then there was a small knock on the door and Olivia walked in on them.

"Hate to break up the rendezvous but we've gotta lead on the case. El?"

"Yeah." He responded. He gave Huang one final look and left the room. Huang closed the door behind them and watched him storm off.

"That went well." Casey quipped.

"They'll be other opportunities." Huang replied and walked off. Don gave a frustrated sigh and turned to Casey.

"I know," she said and together they walked back into the bullpen to help the other detectives.

* * *

"Make a left." Olivia ordered from the passenger seat.

"This lead is awfully close to home." Elliot commented.

"It isn't close to home, it is home." Olivia replied.

"What?"

"You promised you'd stay with me today." Olivia said as she walked up the stairs to their townhouse.

"Liv come on, what are you trying to do? Give Cragen a reason to replace us?"

She frowned and turned around to face him. "Cragen will do what he wants regardless. If he thinks we're not cut out for the gig so be it."

"You're not even going to fight this are you?" Elliot asked as she opened the door.

"Why should I?"

"I thought SVU was important to you..."

"It is, but other things are important to me now too." Olivia replied walking further away from him and upstairs into the bedroom.

"Things like what?" Elliot called out as he followed her.

"You." Olivia replied with a wicked smirk. She untied the knot in her black trench coat to reveal her perfectly displayed body in a black lace garter. Her long legs sprouted from the edge of the black heels she wore, and her hair was gorgeously hanging on one side.

"Please tell me you didn't wear that to work today." Elliot said quietly with a growing grin.

"It would have been here or the cribs. The choice was entirely up to you, but the precinct was a bit to crowded for me this morning, so I brought you home." Olivia explained as she wrapped her arms around him and played with his neatly tucked in shirt.

"Where the hell did you get this thing?" Elliot asked as he caressed her arms and pulled her in so that his erection was hard on her thigh.

Olivia smirked, "If you like it on, you're gonna love it when it comes off," she teased. She tried to take off Elliot's tie but he pushed her away and threw her down on the bed. He ripped off his tie and pulled off his shirt, popping the buttons as he went. He zipped open his pants and caught Olivia's ankle as she tried to crawl away. She laughed as he pulled her back down to him so he could unclasp the hooks on her thighs.

Without wasting a hot minute he shoved the garter up and took her from behind. They both cried out from the contact, but my god it was glorious. He rocked his hips, pushing her forward with his thrusts. He groaned as he held her thighs apart so he could have easy access to her. She moaned beneath him, loving every minute of it.

"That's it, fuck me baby."

"Shit Liv, so tight...fuck! I can't wait to come all over you."

"Deeper El," Olivia panted. She was completely overwhelmed by his unexpected passion, he had never seemed this out of control before and she felt like she was simply being swept along with the tide. He tightened his grip on her feeling his release tightening at the bottom of his shaft.

"Fuck you're so wet," Elliot grunted between clenched teeth. He pummeled into her harder and faster taking her for everything in that damned garter. "I'm coming for you Liv."

"Oh Elliot, don't stop. Not yet," She whimpered, but he kept slamming her hips down on his member, holding on for her to clamp down on him and within seconds she did and they came together. His glistening cock went soft inside her as they fell down into the sheets.

"That was..."

"Amazing," Olivia finished. She looked over to him and nervously stared down at his lips. He responded and kissed her until he had to come up for air.

"We have got to get condoms or something before you get-

"I want to."

"Want to what?"

"Have a baby."

"Oh, so that's what all of this is about." Elliot said grinning as he stroked her face. Olivia sniffed back the dry air and nodded her head. "Are you sure you're ready for that? Last time we tried-

"Last time we tried there was an accident," she cut in and sat up, trying hide the moisture in her eyes. Elliot sat up behind her and pulled her into his arms. She hadn't resisted, so he knew how hurt she really was. He kissed the inside of her neck and laced his fingers between hers. He wrapped their arms around her waist and gently swayed her in his embrace.

"Remember we talked about that Liv..." he whispered into her neck. "That night didn't happen."

"But it did El, and we lost our baby because of it."

"Hey?" He waited until she looked at him. "I promised you didn't I? We're gonna have a baby Liv, just give it some time."

"I haven't any left."

* * *

**So tell me what you think! There's a point to all those E/O scenes by the way...I mean, ignore the fact they're amazing but no seriously they're important. LOL JK hahaha Love smut! No but seriously they mean something. Please leave a comment, cause I really want to know if you guys already know what's going to happen or if you guessed already, or if I'm just being predictable. Thanks. Also, I'd like to personally thank shilohharris, you've been an amazing supporter! I appreciate all of your input!**


	5. Loose Threats

Elliot woke up to the feeling of Olivia nestled in his frame. His arm was still gently wrapped around her, and his face was buried deep in the curl of her hair. He stroked her until she woke up and responded to his touch. She moaned sleepily and turned into him.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," she whispered back. "What time is it?"

"A little after eight."

"Aren't you going to be late?"

"I seriously doubt Cragen wants to see me right now. He could do without me for a while. What about you?"

"I still have another month El...Besides Munch's happy to pick up my desk load."

"Hmm." Olivia started tracing the lining of Elliot's muscles through the tight shirt he had on.

"I get you two days in a row, all to myself," she grinned.

"What ever shall we do?" Elliot mocked playfully as he leaned her on her back. He was about to kiss her when their was a knock on the door. "Shit." He mumbled.

"Don't get it, they'll go away." Olivia panted as she fumbled with his shirt. She sat up and Elliot could see the tip of the black garter peaking from underneath the sheets and jumped back. He knew if he saw more he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Five minutes!" He begged.

He shuffled downstairs and unlocked the door.

"Alex?"

"We need to talk," she announced as she let herself in.

"How did you get this address."

"An old friend," she replied quietly. She sighed as she looked around the neatly decorated home, and smiled when she saw a photo of Olivia and Elliot on a near by table.

"Is everything ok?"

"Cragen told me you've been showing up to work. Elliot...you need to stop."

"Look if this about that night, then you can go. Liv, and I are dealing with it. We're fine. Why is everyone acting like it's there problem? It's not!" Elliot argued with his voice raising.

"Elliot..." Alex sighed. "You should really consider going to see someone about it."

"What for? I don't have any problems with my marriage. Liv and I are great."

"No you are not great Elliot! You walk around here like nothing's changed, you've got that broken piece of shit-

"I don't want to hear it Alex!" Elliot screamed at the top of his lungs. Alex shut her mouth, almost intimidated by him. She had never seen him yell to that extent before "I don't. Want. To hear it." They stood in silence for a moment until Olivia came down wrapped in a bath robe.

"What the hell is going on down here?" she said.

"Nothing honey, Alex was just leaving."

"Elliot-

"Get out." Elliot seethed, as he cut Alex off. Alex wiped an escaped tear from her face and walked out. Olivia turned around to face Elliot with tears of her own and was instantly scooped up by him in his arms. "Are you ok?" he breathed.

"Elliot..." Olivia looked into his eyes, "I don't want her in this house again."

"I know baby, me either...How'd you get so cold so fast hm? Let's go take a bath."

* * *

"How long do you think it'll take to recover from that?" Olivia asked as she sat in Elliot's arms as they soaked in a hot bath.

"If you wear another outfit like last night, not long." Elliot chuckled. He knew she had been down in the dumps since Alex paid them a visit, and he just wanted to cheer her up.

"Oh, so you liked that huh?" Olivia smirked as she leaned into his shoulders to face him.

"I'm just saying, if you so happened to wear something like that again, I could forget a lot of things." Olivia splashed some water in his face for being so bad, and he retaliated by splashing back. Before they knew it they were both a soapy mess. They were laughing to pieces and before long they had forgotten all about their strange morning and now they were experiencing a very hot make out session.

Olivia seemed to slip through Elliot's fingers she was so wet. Her skin slid through the folds of his grasp, teasing him even more. Elliot pulled her thighs around his waist as their kiss grew stronger. His thumbs gently rubbed against the tip of her hard nipples as he tried to hold her closer. She moaned in his mouth and thrusted her hips forward telling him that she needed him.

In one swift move, Elliot pulled her up and around so he could slam her against the bathroom wall. She groaned as her head hit the cement and her legs went level with the tip of his cock.

"You want me to come inside you baby?" Elliot asked as he soothed his member against her core.

"El..." She panted.

"Tell me you want it. Tell me you fucking want me to fuck you with my big cock." Elliot ordered as he held her jaw.

"O god El please. I want you bad baby."

"Say it."

"Make love to me Elliot." He pushed in slowly so she could feel every inch sink in. He took her breath away, literally and he didn't give it back until he pulled all the way out. Olivia leaned her back into the wall and closed her eyes. She was losing her mind. "god El you're so big," she panted. "Stick it in me again baby."

He gave her another dose this time he filled her up completely in one hard thrust. Olivia moaned out painfully, though distinctly marked with pleasure. She was already so swollen and sore from everything they'd been doing the last few days, but even still, in light of that it had all been apart of a sweeter picture. Elliot began to move against her, slowing pulling and pushing in and out. He rested his head on her chest for support, she was so tight that it was crippling at times.

"jesus Liv, you're so fucking tight."

"I know baby. You feel so good inside me." Elliot groaned as she spread her legs further apart. "Yeah El, fuck, god you're so good baby."

"Shit Liv, come on me."

Olivia gripped his neck as her body slid against the wet wall. Their eyes met with a carnal ferocity that only they could understand. He knew she was close, but god she was so perfect, and this could last forever. "Deeper," she whispered. "Augh!" She cried out on his lips.

"god Liv! Shit!" Elliot moaned as he felt her come. Olivia was heavily breathed as her fluids dripped between them. "Come for me again, Liv." Elliot commanded as he rubbed her clit. He got more forceful with her, roughly rubbing the wet spot between her legs.

"god Elliot no."

"I want you to come on me again...fuck!" Elliot begged. She was so wet it made him even harder. Olivia pushed her hips into his hand as he mindlessly rubbed. He pulled out completely and took his stiff member in his hand. He pumped wildly until more of his precum surfaced and then he used the head to rub her some more. He pressed into the outside of her core swiping her clit with force.

"So close baby," she whispered. She rode the top of his cock softly, dying to come for him. She started to move more quickly and that's when Elliot knew it was time to slip back inside of her. He moaned as he swapped his member with his fingers again, and pumped inside of her.

"Faster El!" And then she came in a series of violent shudders. They nearly fell but Elliot grabbed on to the shower door for support. She pulled him in deeper with her climax and trembled when he came right behind her. He shot his seed so far inside, Olivia winced in discomfort. Slowly he removed himself from her and she came down to stand against him.

She couldn't believe her legs didn't give out, it wasn't until se found herself on the bed that she finally succumbed to the aftermath. They lied together and held each other in their arms.

"Liv..." Elliot began as he traced her lips

"Hm?"

"Do you ever think about it?"

"No, and you shouldn't either. You can't changed what happened El..." Elliot leaned in and kissed her once and twice and three times for good measure, before pulling back.

"I won't."

* * *

The phone was ringing. Elliot shot his eyes open and looked over at the clock. It was a little after 3 and Olivia was sleeping on top of him. He groaned and reached for his cell trying to answer it before she woke up too.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, it's three a clock where are you?"

"Who's this?"

"Dr. York."

"Oh, right right. That's right we were supposed to meet up about the case." Elliot looked down at Olivia, and carefully, slid out from beneath her. "Listen I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you but, I lost track of time. Would it be all right if we met at another time?"

"That's fine, but Elliot it's very important that I speak with you soon."

"Is tomorrow ok?"

"I want you hear by 8."

"Absolutely, see you then." Elliot replied and hung up.

"Mmm. Who was that?" Olivia asked as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his back.

"Just an informant from work." Elliot said as he brought his arm around her.

"I'm going to make us something to eat, I'm starved." Olivia quipped as she pulled away and walked off. Elliot laughed and shook his head as he watched her walk away in one of his better work shirts.


	6. Changed

**Last chapter! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were sitting across from each other eating grilled cheese sandwiches, and they were yummy.

"When are you going back?" Olivia asked as she took another bite.

"Tomorrow morning. I have to meet with this doctor for-

"Doctor? What doctor?"

"He's just an informant for the case."

"Elliot," Olivia said in all seriousness. "Don't go tomorrow."

"Liv, as much as I love being with you, someone's gotta bring the bread in. Believe me, if I had the money, I'd never leave, but it's work."

"I'm serious Elliot. I won't stop you from going to the precinct, but I won't allow you to go talk to that man. Send Fin."

"Sweet heart, what are you so buried up about?" Olivia glared at him and threw her sandwich down, flipping the plate as she went. "What?" She stormed off. "Liv, hey ,hey what's the wrong?"

"Get off of me Elliot!" Olivia yelled when he tried to pull her back.

"Olivia, what's the matter with you?"

"What am I buried up about Elliot?!"

"All I was trying to ask, is why you feel so strongly about the doc. You've never even heard of him before."

"I am your wife Elliot! What? Did you think I wouldn't know about him?"

"Liv, please. I'm sorry. I just...He could really help us."

"Send someone else. I can't..." her voice trailed off.

"You can't what Liv?"

"I don't want to go through with it again...Elliot I can't lose you now. It's too soon."

"Liv, it's just work. I'll be back. I'm not going anywhere."

"Forget it. After everything that's happened, you still don't understand."

"Liv, wait."

"What Elliot? There's nothing I can seem to say or do, to make you realize...what's at stake. One day, you're gonna wake and realize you've lost everything, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

* * *

Elliot lightly tapped on the bedroom door before quietly slipping.

"Hey. Feeling any better?"

"Did you change your mind about tomorrow morning?"

"Maybe..." Elliot admitted as he knelt down in front of their bed. "If it means that much to you, I won't go."

"Thank you."

"You know, now that I don't have to be in tomorrow so early, I have a little extra time to spend with you." Elliot grinned. Olivia smiled and reached out so the palm of her hand cupped the slant of his face.

"You're nothing but trouble Stabler." Olivia giggled as he rolled on top of her and nipped at her neck.

* * *

Elliot slept in on purpose so he could miss that 8am appointment and took his time getting ready for work.

"Will you be home in time for dinner?"

"I should be. You can count on Cragen throwing me out before noon, so more than likely." Olivia poured Elliot a cup of coffee and kissed him good bye as he left the house. "I'll call you," Elliot called out as he closed the door behind him.

"Lose track of time again, detective?" Dr. York asked as he stood in front of a cab.

Elliot smiled nervously, "Yeah...guess so."

"Let's take a walk." They started to depart from Elliot's house. "How are things at home?"

"The usual. I can't complain. Happy wife, happy life."

"I see you still have the car," York commented.

"It still runs good. So our vic, Blare Sitetoll, what do you know about him?" York pointed to a bench and they sat down. He handed him a portfolio.

"Your friends tell me you've been going through a tough time Elliot...I think it's about time you have a look at this."

Elliot frowned and opened up the file. Inside he saw photographs of a car smashed to pieces from a head on collision. He skimmed documented reports listing the details of a fatal car accident in which a woman and her child were killed and then lastly he came across a pregnancy test that came up positive.

"It would seem the past has finally managed to catch up with you Elliot."

* * *

**EIGHT MONTHS EARLIER**

_"Liv are you done in there? Come on! I'm going to be late for work!" Elliot yelled as he banged on the bathroom door. When suddenly it sprung open and Olivia was standing there with a test in her hand. _

_"Elliot-_

_"You're pregnant?" Olivia nodded hardly believing it herself. "You're pregnant!" Elliot screamed and laughed and kissed her all over her face. Olivia laughed and shied away, not expecting Elliot to be this excited._

_"El, it's only your third baby." _

_"Well that's true, but it's my first with you." he shot back nipping her neck and nuzzling her nose with his. __How far along are you?"_

_"Mm..a little over three months."_

_"You've known for this long?"_

_"Honestly I wasn't sure...I didn't really have any symptoms until a few days ago when-_

_"You got sick." Elliot shook his head. "This is incredible, and you're amazing. I can't wait to tell everyone at work!" Olivia smiled and shook her head almost embarrassed that he was all over her. He got on his knees and attacked her torso tickling and kissing everywhere. _

_"El, not too much, you'll scare him!" Olivia teased._

_"Him?"_

_"I think it's a boy."_

_"Oh really...oh my god. We'll have to get you books, and the nursery...what color should we pick? And what about schools and nannies and stuff, are you in to that? Cause I could be into that."_

_"El, slow down. We'll have plenty of time to talk about that later, but for now we have to get to work." Olivia giggled. He was so excited and seeing him like that made her heart warm._

_It was perfect, Olivia thought. She was so happy it hurt. She finally had a family of her own, a lovely, perfect, family of her own. Being with Elliot had made her so happy and she owed so much to him. It took a lot of guts to do what they did- act on the emotions they had on each other, but now everything was falling into place. She felt so lucky but at the same time she was scared out of her mind because now she had so much to lose. Elliot and this baby were going and are the most important things in her life, and she would die if anything ever happened to either one of them. But that was morbid, so for now she just shook her head and laughed as she stared down at her husband who was practically obsessed with her body at the moment.__  
_

_"And look at that curve! It's so small now. We'll have to go shopping and by you clothes..."_

_"El?"_

_"What?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too," he smiled, "and you too Stabler!" He couldn't have been more proud or more in love with any two people in the world. Tonight would be perfect, he could promise her that. It'd be a night neither of them would be able to forget- he could promise that too._

* * *

_Elliot sat in the precinct and frantically played with his pen as he impatiently waited for Olivia to get back from the coffee shop. He hated when she wasn't around, it made the hairs on his skin spark with anticipation and his lips were almost always blue from the irresponsible biting his teeth would do._

_The last couple of weeks had brought them closer than ever before and every moment they spent apart felt like a lifetime to Elliot. __There wasn't a moments piece until an opportunity came to pull her body against his. And that moment had seemingly presented itself when she laced her arm around his chest and kissed the side of his cheek from behind._

_"Hi," she whispered low enough for only him to here. Elliot yanked her neck down and kissed the lingering smile on her lips with such passion that Olivia could feel the warm sensation building up in the pit of stomach. She reluctantly pulled away and sat across from him, anxious to get home._

_"All ready?" Elliot nodded in response to her light and lively tone._

_"Yeah, let me just grab my coat." Elliot whispered. They had had plans to go out to dinner but Elliot cancelled their reservations after the heavy snowfall fell from he skies. So they had both agreed to stay home and spend time with each other._

_Since it was the end of the day and everyone they knew had gone home, they made no attempt to hide their public displays of affection. They didn't worry about the prying eyes of their friends and colleagues as they walked out the door hand in hand._

_They didn't worry about the disapproving glare of IAB as they kissed before getting in the car. No, they didn't hide the love they had denied themselves for so long. They simply went on with their lives completely oblivious to everything around them._

_Once they were in the security of their car, Elliot gently spoke to her as the heat filled the space between them._

_"Do you have everything you need?" He asked as he pulled off onto the icy streets of manhattan. Olivia was trying a new recipe tonight and she had mentioned not having all the ingredients this morning when he left the comfort of their bed to get ready for work._

_"Mhm. I stopped by the store before I came to pick you up."_

_"Oh good. The kids are coming tomorrow after church."_

_"I know. I spoke to Kathy, I'm going to pick them up at her mothers house and take them out for ice skating or something. Whatever they want..."_

_"When did you speak to Kathy?"_

_"This morning after you left for work." Olivia could see Elliot's knuckles turn white as his hands flexed against the steering wheel. He hated the way Kathy spoke to him and he couldn't even begin to comprehend how she may have spoken to Liv. Kathy had been more than upfront about her feelings towards Olivia from day one and Elliot knew they were nothing to brag about._

_"Elliot it's ok. The whole thing was very...civil. I'm sure Kathy only said those things to hurt you. To make you feel like you didn't deserve to be happy, but it's over. It's just you and me now." Olivia reassured as she placed her hand on his shoulder._

_Elliot eased into a red light before looking into the warm chocolate depths of her eyes. "Why are you so good to me?" He asked_

_"Because I love you."_

_"Are you sure it's not because of this morning?" Elliot grinned as his eyes drifted downwards towards her chest._

_"Quite sure, because it's nothing compared to what'll happen tonight." She responded as she kissed him softly on the lips. Elliot pressed for more but was interrupted by the impatient honking of the driver behind him._

_He groaned as he turned away from her and drove off further into the city. Instinctively he turned on the police scanner and listened in to the local reports. "Jane doe found missing...back up on 22...two officers down..."_

_"Elliot not tonight. I hate it when you listen to that thing.'its so distracting."_

_"Hold on it's almost there." Elliot protested as he tuned in harder then before and then everything had happened so fast. The steering wheel had swerved, then a flash of light and a series of loud honks from the car in the other lane._

_"Elliot!" Olivia yelled out but her scream had fallen on deaf ears. The rest was catastrophe. Silence embarked on them as their car flipped on one side and smashed shattering glass everywhere. Then there was darkness. _

* * *

_Elliot jolted in back in the seat, Olivia was beside him coughing and groaning. He looked over to her and found a huge shard of window shield glass stuck in the left side of her stomach. Elliot looked down at her wound and saw a pool of blood surfacing thick around the gash. _

_"El..."_

_The baby. Elliot tore off his seatbelt and unbuckled hers, careful not to hit the glass. He wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled her out and laid her body down on the pavement._

_"Hold on Liv," Elliot said in to much shock to save emotion. He put pressure on the wound and pulled the glass out. Olivia screamed and hunched over, the pain ripping through her body. As soon as the glass was out, Elliot put both hands on her to stop the bleeding. He breathing was getting slower, and Elliot knew he had to act fast. "Somebody help me!" He yelled. But he was screaming to no one. Olivia's eyes started to close._

_"Liv, honey stay with me. They're almost here."_

_"El...it's so cold."_

_"I know baby, I've got you."_

_"Stay..."_

_"I promise Liv. I love you, I'm not going any where. Just...just keep breathing ok. You're fine. You're doing great." Olivia smiled at him. Her bloodied fingers tried to hold onto his face.__  
_

_"I'm sorry Elliot." Olivia breathed softly. "So sorry..."_

_"No, no. I'm not angry you don't have to apologize, just stay with me and I'll make it better. I promise, you just have stay with me. You can't ever leave Liv." Olivia smiled. _

_"Elliot...El...I love...I love-" she stopped speaking. She may have blinked once or twice but her she couldn't breathe anymore. By now Elliot's hands were drenched. He skimmed over her body not really registering what he should do next. _

_"Liv?" Her eyes were open but they were off. There hadn't been any light in them...no glistening sparkle or fight. Just off. "Olivia?" Elliot smack her face but she didn't move an inch. "Olivia." He smacked her harder and yanked her face. He stopped paying attention to the wound and just pulled her closer to him. Her head rolled into his chest and he rocked them, not caring that the moisture clouded his vision. _

_His tears rolled down on her face and he stroked them away. There was just silence until an ear screeching cry rose from the pit from this throat. He yelled right in her face, his grief racking his whole body, but she didn't move. She was dead._

* * *

"You had that in your possession when the authorities came." York explained as Elliot held onto the pregnancy test. He looked back at the doctor with tears in his eyes.

"But Blare-

"Blare is you Elliot. Blare Sitetoll. It's an anagram for Elliot Stabler...very clever of you I might add."

"No."

"Elliot she's dead."

"No! I just left her. She's at home." Elliot said standing. He was hyperventilating and pacing back and forth.

"You can't try and convince yourself out of this one Elliot. It's over."

"No..." He started to walk away but her his pace turned into a sprint. He ran all the way back home and into his house.

"Olivia!" No answer. "Olivia!" He called again, this time running up the stairs. No answer. No dishes in the sink, no tampered bed spreads. Just an empty house.

"She's not here Elliot." York rasped from the foyer as he watched Elliot spiral out of control. Elliot paced around in front of him holding the test in one hand and his gun in the other. He slid down in front of the couch before quietly breaking down.

"Why did it happen?"

"You know I can't answer that. Things like that happen because they happen, they don't need a reason to."

"What about my reason! She was my wife! I loved her..." Elliot sobbed. "Why is she gone? Why did she leave me?" he began to whisper, possessed by the voices in his head.

"She hasn't left you. Only a moment ago you were half convinced that she was here in this very house waiting for you to come home. You have to believe it. The great thing about our minds Elliot is that they can build things. They can remember and imagine...it's the one thing that links you to her. You won't be helping the idea of getting her back by blowing it to shreds." York said quietly as he put his hand on the gun. "You're the only thing that's left of her Elliot. You and this house, and everything it stood for. Don't throw it all away because you want to see something that isn't there.

"You're losing your friends and your family. What would she think if she saw you like this? Our lives are defined by a series of events...it's the choices we make that determine the outcome of whether or not we choose to go on and I believe that's what she'd want for you...to go on." York said as he put out his hand and Elliot took it. Together they stood and walked out of the townhouse. Outside Alex, Fin, Munch, Casey, Melinda, George and Cragen were waiting for him.

"Don't be afraid to let go Elliot. She'll always be with you." York whispered as Elliot took his first step forward. Alex was the first to hug him and tightly at that. She kissed the side of his cheek and brought him closer into their circle. Even though they were there now, he couldn't speak for that night.

He couldn't sleep, and he couldn't dream...there was an emptiness in him, a darkness that consumed his mind. He was changed. He could see but he wasn't looking at anything anymore. He could live but he had nothing to live for, that is of course unless he caught a glimpse of Olivia running through the halls of their house, or cooking in the kitchen, changing the baby's diaper or sleeping with him.

And even though_ he_ was different, no one, not a soul in the world could change the fact that she was his purpose for everything. She was his to love, to have and to hold forever. So you see, he had many more laughs, and smiles, many more happy memories to make with Olivia Benson Stabler, the happiest part of his life. Yes he had her every day, and every, single, night.


End file.
